


Gravity

by hcwrites



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcwrites/pseuds/hcwrites
Summary: When your life unfolds in the weightless vastness of Space; sometimes the only thing you need is someone to keep each other grounded.





	1. Formalities

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a starter in this writing thing and this is the first time I write a Star Trek related fic, and it’s also the first time I post what I write here (or anywhere else) so bear with me. Pretty please?  
> Feedback is highly appreciated and to be honest I feel nervous af about what you guys will think about this fic. I tried my best.

My intercom beeped and I let out a sigh while rolling on the bed reaching for it.

"Say what?” I answered still half asleep.

“Are you awake?” Jim’s voice sounded from the other end.

“Now I am, why?”

“I’ll be at your door in ten.” The line went dead before you could say anything else.

“I’ll end up smacking the crap out of him one of these days.” I muttered while sitting up and covering my face with my hands to rub the sleep away from my eyes. “It’s fucking Sunday.” I let out on an exasperated tone.

There was a knock on the door and I walked towards it while putting on a Starfleet sweatshirt over my pajama t-shirt.

“I swear to Surak that-“ I was cut off when I opened the door and saw Jim with Spock behind him.

“Morning sleepyhead.” Jim greeted way too cheerfully while walking past me making me roll my eyes at him.

“I apologize for bothering this early on a Sunday.” Said Spock, his voice emotionless as always, before following Jim inside.

“Sure thing, pointy.” I greeted Spock back. “Morning to you too Captain, come on in.” I added mockingly while closing the door then turned to look at Jim. “Now, will any of you explain why you’re here on a Sunday at freaking eight in the morning?”

“Sure will, sweetheart.” Jim answered while looking at Spock then back at me.

“Enlighten me.” I encouraged him to speak while walking over to the couch.

“Well, you’ll see. There’s this favor we wanted to ask you.” I hesitantly looked at him, then at the vulcan.

“I’m pretty sure you dragged Spock here only to persuade me. But anyways, go on.”

“Lieutenant, I must assure you that the reason why we’re here is of vital importance to Starfleet.” Spock spoke before Jim could defend himself.

“Oh man, look at that!” I said unimpressed. “Before you continue, I must say that if Starfleet is trying to get me back, it’s most likely something that won’t happen. I left for a reason, and there are only few things that would get me back up into the black.” I added trying to avoid the obvious argument that was building.

“Like a place back on the Enterprise?” Jim’s voice sounded serious this time. His question caught me off guard and Spock seemed to notice. My sarcastic smile faded, and my body tensed up. “Or at least that’s the word around Starfleet.” He added.

“They don’t know shit.” My tone was harsh. “I never thought Pike would send you two to lure me back with the promise of a place back among the Enterprise’s crew.”

“We’re not here to lure anyone anywhere Lieu-“

“Oh save it Spock!” He seemed startled by my interruption, but if he was he didn’t show. “We three know each other, there’s no one in this damn Universe to know me better than you two and Bones do. Specially you Spock. So don’t come at me with the  _We’re not here to lure anyone anywhere Lieutenant._ Formalities are just that, formalities, and as far I know you’re off duty.” Jim let out a huffed laugh. “But if that makes you feel like nothing ever happened up there while working together then go on,  _Commander._ _”_

“Okay guys, tone it down okay, we’re not here to fight.” Jim cut us both off. “Spock will you let us alone for a minute?” Spock nodded and walked out into the balcony. “Listen, Pike has nothing to do with this, okay? The Enterprise needs you, the crew needs you, I need you, Spock needs you, Bones needs you.”

“Yeah, pointy over there seems to be doing horribly bad without me on that ship. As far as I’m concerned he’s still the same green-blooded emotionless hobgoblin he was when I left.” Jim rolled his eyes at my answer.

“Jeez, Bones really rubbed off on you.” - He let our on an exasperated tone. “Just think about it. Okay?” He added on a softer tone while standing up. “Spock, let’s go.” Jim waited for him at the door and he looked at me before walking past the couch and leaving with Jim. Yet there was something in his eyes I couldn’t put my finger on.

The door closed with a soft tud and I covered my face with my hands before letting out a frustrated sigh. “Vital importance my ass.” I muttered as I stood up from the couch and walked into the bathroom hoping that a shower would help me relax. “Well, there goes my quiet day off.”


	2. Catching Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parts in _italics_ are flashbacks.

***1 month later***

“So?” Uhura asked.  
“So what?” I asked back while putting on a Starfleet Academy sweatshirt.  
“I heard that Jim talked to you.” She said after placing her mug on the kitchen counter. “You’ll have to give him an answer sooner or later, Liz.”  
“Yeah well, he’s gonna have to wait a little bit longer until he gets one.” I said while taking my gym bag and heading for the door. Uhura followed me and closed the apartment’s door behind us.

_“Like a place back on the Enterprise?” Jim’s voice sounded serious this time. His question caught me off guard and Spock seemed to notice. My expression was now serious and my muscles tensed up. “Or at least that’s the word around Starfleet.” He added._

“They. Don’t. Know Shit!” I spit out ever work while hitting the punching bag harder and harder every time; the chain it was hanging from threatening to break.  
“Easy tiger.” Bones’ voice made me turn around only to find him giving me the “you’ll end up hurting yourself” look. “You okay?”  
“Yes. No. I took a deep breath before talking again.”‘S fine.” I said with a smile before giving him a quick hug. “Long time no see.”  
“It must be that I haven’t had to patch you up lately.” I rolled my eyes at his statement and he let out one of those full body laughs I liked so much.  
“They say that’s a good thing. But seriously, it’s great seeing you again.” My words were honest.  
Spock’s voice calling for Bones made us both turn around; he was wearing a pair of grey sweats and a black t-shirt. I let out a sigh and started punching the bag again.  
“Doctor, the captain was looking for you just now.”  
“Thank you Spock.”  
I felt a hand on my shoulder urging me to turn back around.  
“See you around kiddo.” I nodded in Len’s direction as he left and intended to resume the punching just for Spock to stop me.  
“May I have a word, Elizabeth?” I gave up and walked towards a bench and sat down while picking up my water bottle  
“Go ahead.”  
“You seem irritated.” I let out a sigh and my eyes met his.  
“Why thank you Spock. Logic dictates I might be.” His expression didn’t change as I drank some water.  
“Why Vulcan?” I froze at his words.  
“Who told you?” He raised an eyebrow at my question; which was incredibly obvious. There was only one person that could have told him. “You know, I don’t wanna hear it. Furthermore it is none of your business.” I answered, my eyes never leaving his.  
“Yet your actions were what would qualify as illogical.” His voice never hesitant.  
“Who ever said that human actions were logical, Spock?” With that I grabbed my gym bag and headed towards the exit.

_“Elizabeth, I hope your flight was free of incident.”_  
_“Indeed Amanda. Thank you very much for receiving me.” Amanda squeezed my hand before letting go. “Ambassador Sarek, I highly appreciate your affirmative answer to my request, and I apologize in advance for any inconvenience my stay here may cause.”_  
_“Nonsense.” Amanda’s voice was tender as Ambassador Sarek’s expression remained unchanged. “We’re beyond delighted you’re here.” A beautiful smile spread across her face and I mirrored it in return._  
_“I expect you to find the answers you’re looking for here, Lieutenant. If you’ll excuse me.” Ambassador Sarek left and Amanda lead me to what would be my quarters during my stay in Vulcan._

I decided to comm Bones as soon as I was outside the gym.  
“Hey Bones, are you up for a drink tonight?”  
“Everythin’ alright kiddo?” He was clearly worried  
“Yeah, it’s just that I could use some booze instead of owing Starfleet another punching bag.” I heard his laugh coming from the other end. “Hey it’s not my fault. Those chains they’re hanging from are good for nothing. If they were good I wouldn’t owe them four already.”  
“Sure will Liz. See you on that bar off campus tonight at eight.”  
I checked the time and I still had three hours until I had to meet Bones at the bar.  
”Okay you gotta explain to me how you do that?” Uhura came out of nowhere.  
“You scared the crap out of me, Ny.” I breathed out. “Explain what?” I asked confused as we walked.  
“How on earth do you manage to leave Spock Speechless?” I gave her a confused look. ”I mean, he looked quite speechless right after you left him standing there on his own.”  
“I don’t know. Some good training I guess?” She looked at me with a baffled expression but brushed it off. “Anyways, I’m gonna take a shower then have a drink with Bones. See you tomorrow for lunch?”  
“Sure! See you tomorrow.” She confirmed as she left.  
Once I was back at the apartment I dropped my bag right next to the door and walker right into the bathroom; undressed and entered the shower turning on the hot water and letting it run down my body.

_“It is the first time ever I meet a human that wants to engage into Vulcan rituals.” Amanda’s words did not surprise me._  
_“I don’t intend on engaging into the Kolinahr if that’s what confuses you.” I explained with a smile. “I only intend on better comprehending Vulcan customs as on how to not let emotions numb one’s judgment when undergoing critical situations.” Amanda nodded at my words and mirrored my smile._  
_“Well, I think you’re in the right place then, Elizabeth. Also is great having someone from Earth around for some time.” She talked, her voice gentle._  
_“My mother would have loved being here too.” She gave me an apologetic look and smiled sadly._  
_“I bet she would.”_

“Look at that, how you doing sugar?” Bones greeted me making me smile as I sat down in front him. He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans, a white t-shirt and his black jacket.  
“I’m great actually. I kinda missed this.” I said looking around the bar. Starfleet cadets were gathered here and there, not that weird since it was Friday night.  
“This place hasn’t been the same without you this last year.” He told me. “And I bet they didn’t have none of this in the East Coast.” He continued as the bartender placed two shot glasses on the table.  
“Do I wanna know I’m drinking or I just trust you implicitly?” He just smiled and raised his glass in my direction before downing it at once. I rolled my eyes and smiling I mirrored his action. “Jeez.” I said placing the glass on the table making him laugh. “Still worth the burn.” I added joining him.  
“So, tell me about what’s buggin’ ya.” I raised my hand motioning the bartender for another two shots.  
“Didn’t Jim tell you?”  
“Yeah well. You know how Jim can be sometimes.”  
“Dude he dragged Spock with him. Plus, Starfleet rumours got in the convo.”  
“They had to find an explanation to why you left so suddenly.”  
“They know why I left Len. I stayed in Vulcan for only two months, the came back. I was just searching for answers. Yet Starfleet’s answer plan was telling people that I left because the Enterprise didn’t want me aboard. Oh c’mon Bones, you know better that to believe that.” I was getting pissed “I needed time bones.”  
“I know sweetheart. But then you left. You just disappeared.”  
“Well maybe the fact that after I came back Jim got himself in trouble for reprograming the Kobayashi Maru and the Vulcan incident months right after my return was too much.” I spit out.  
“It’s no every day that you get front row tickets to witness the destruction of whole planet.” He mumbled.  
“I needed time, Bones. To grieve.” He looked at me but didn’t say anything. “You can’t imagine how much pain I went through. Yet the only thing that kept me going was Spock, how ironic right? Then he broke down, I felt everything. His pain, his grief, his wrath, his hate, all at once. Because that’s how mind melds work.” I froze at how my own voice came out harsh and pained.  
“But he saved your life.” He pointed out.  
“Vulcan emotions run deeper that the human ones. When they come afloat they just tear you apart.” I explained after downing the second shot. “He saved my life but he burdened me with feelings and emotions, that weren’t even mine.” I continued. “Amanda knew my mother and she knew me. And after my parents died, she was the only person I was whiling to talk to about it.”  
“Then you lost her too.” He added and I nodded silently.  
“I had to leave, I needed time to be myself again.” I said, more to myself than to him. “Also, I used my time out of San Fran wisely.”  
“Well, I saw you at the gym today and you seemed quite yourself you know?” I smiled at his statement.  
“Well, I’m back honey, so keep a biobed free cuz you never know when I might show up at medical.”  
He rolled his eyes at my words. “Sure will sugar.”  
The night went on and we kept talking about how was my experience in Vulcan and what I did after the Nero incident and I found out that no one at Starfleet had told them that I had moved to the East Coast. “I honestly still don’t know how you can deal with those green-blooded hobgoblins” was his only answer. The bar closed at two in the morning and we decided to call it a night. Bones walked me home and hugged me goodbye before leaving.


End file.
